In recent years, there has been spread a sealing pump up apparatus (hereinafter, simply referred as “pump up apparatus”) for repairing a tire by a sealing agent and pumping up an inner pressure thereof to a predetermined reference pressure without interchanging a tire and a wheel. There is known a pump up apparatus of this kind described in, for example, Patent Reference 1. As shown by FIG. 17, a pump up apparatus 20 described in Patent Reference 1 includes a pressure vessel 4 containing a sealing agent 6, and an air compressor 1 constituting a supply source of compressed air. The air compressor 1 is connected to a gas introducing portion 3 of the pressure vessel 4 by way of a hose 2. Further, the gas introducing portion 3 is made to constitute a riser tube which can be closed by a plug valve 5 and extended to above a liquid level of the sealing agent 6 contained in the pressure vessel 4. The pressure vessel 4 includes an outlet valve 7 for delivering the sealing agent 6, one end portion of a hose 8 is connected to the outlet valve 7, other end portion of the hose 8 is attached with an adaptor 9 screwed to a tire valve 10.
According to the pump up apparatus 20, when a tire is punctured, the adaptor 9 is screwed to the tire valve 10, thereafter, the gas introducing portion 3 of the pressure vessel 4 is opened by the plug valve 5. Under the state, the air compressor 1 is operated to introduce compressed air from the air compressor 1 into the pressure vessel 4 by way of the gas introducing portion 3. Thereby, an inner pressure of a gas layer portion above the sealing agent 6 at inside of the pressure vessel 4 is elevated, the sealing agent 6 is extruded from the outlet valve 7 by a static pressure of the air layer portion, and the sealing agent 6 is injected into the tire by way of the tire valve 10. Thereafter, when the liquid level of the sealing agent 6 at inside of the pressure vessel 4 is lowered to an opening of the outlet valve 7, compressed air at inside of the pressure vessel 4 is supplied to inside of the air by way of the outlet valve 7 and the hose 8 to expand the tire by a predetermined inner pressure.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3210863